Naruto Wesker
by greek123
Summary: Summary inside rated M for precautionary reasons, I do not own Naruto or Resident evil Just a few of the games
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Wesker

What if Albert had 2 son's Jake and Naruto? In this fic while Jack disliked and was distanced from his father and Wesker did not care about him at all. Naruto on the other hand was kept safe and close by Wesker. Naruto willingly underwent the same process as Wesker only to have a much stronger effect on him making him several times faster and stronger with a much stronger regenerative factor. Also he will be Godlike, immortal and permanently look and sound 12. RE6 fic.

'thoughts'

"speech"

"**zombie speech" **

**'Kurama' **

**_Locations and time _**

Prologue: preparations and the news

**_Wesker home 8pm_**

****Naruto lived what he always believed to be a simple wake up at 4am workout from 5-12 study until 3 then work on his pet project until he gets bored and spend the rest of the day with his father. But today was a special day he had completed a massive (think Chris campaign final boss size) creature he called Kurama it appeared to be a well to be quite frank a giant fox with 9 tails, most people would wonder why name it Kurama, while he is a cybernetic telepath with the ability to regenerate from a single cell exactly like Naruto, its offensive capabilities come from its 9 tails harder than diamond and the ability to gather static electricity in the air and fire it in a full power bomb form for killing a strong opponent and a beam form for killing large groups of enemies. (Think 8 and 9 tails Bijudama.)

He also discovered an ancient shrine in Japan and retrieve it's treasured scroll that was said to only be possible when 1 last Uzumaki remains, He got it months ago but could not for the his life open it until like a complete idiot he cut himself and blood got on the scroll although horrified at first he didn't expect for the scroll to glow slightly and open. It contained 3 DNA samples from what Naruto understood 1 was a father and the other 2 were sons in the scroll it talked about a hero with eyes that gave him the power to destroy the world or save it unable to make his choice he gave half his powers to each son one his bodily power one his eyes. Naruto tested them all and determined that the fathers DNA was slightly contaminated so he would have to re forge the strength of the eyes by the path of the 1st son. All he knew was he would control all the elements and gravity plus a few unmentioned abilities obtaining the fathers eyes would give him an eternal copy eye called sharinggan and a balance eye called the Rinnegan. He fused his DNA and their DNA and gained both sons abilities one to grow and control plants the other to see and predict movements; he still didn't know what the trigger for the Rinnegan was.

He was now waiting for his father to return home after a month he decided to check the facilities Cameras. What he found horrified him he watched as his father went insane ranting about a new world and him being god and him being transformed and thrown into lava.

Naruto sat there motionless unable to speak Kurama spoke to him '**kit what troubles you' **"He's gone… my father's dead…" "No… it can't be true." **"I'm sorry Kit…" **"Nooooooooooooooo" Naruto screamed. Suddenly his eyes turned purple with several rings around them and there was a blast of an invisible force destroyed the house. Kurama was forced to use one of his tails to shield his eyes from the debris. **"Kit what the hell was that" **Naruto just looked up at him for a second and spoke a simple word as his dot like iris morphed into a slit and the purple colored turned a glowing crimson he spoke only one word "Rinnegan" slowly a cruel smile appeared "so the trigger was loss huh. While I have a brother who lives in works for a mercenary group I might as well find him and maybe conquer the world from there or something, Also I should beat down Redfield, master these powers and find and openly mock someone named Wong. In the world 2 mercenaries named Ada and Jake sneezed while walking past each other. Ada glanced at Jake and said "Someone must be talking about us" Jake just looked at her and walked away.


	2. Ustanak The Terrible

_**AN: at this point Naruto has mastered the Rinnegan to a degree that the sharinggan's techniques can be used by it. His susanoo is like Madara's and he has developed many jutsu also he happens to sound like the real Madara (think 12 year old Naruto with Madara's voice, he could also as it is beat Madara who could fight all 5 kage on almost even grounds.) He is currently dressed as Albert Wesker.**_

_**Ebonia 2013**_

Naruto stood atop the Clock tower looking down at the city in chaos Naruto had 1 thought 'I wonder if my brother has either my awesome luck or complete shit luck.' He started whistling a tune as he walked through the street completely oblivious to the war going on around him.

He suddenly stopped at a random door and walked into the building. He stops when he sees 28 juavo in the room with him he just looked at them and said "Yo" … the zombies all sweat dropped until he disappeared and repapered on the stairway. He took 1 step and the zombie's heads exploded, as he walked up the stairs and he heard what sounded like a MAJOR ass beating. As he rounded the corner he saw a blonde girl and a guy with a buzzed haircut and a disintegrating juavo in the corner.

"Who the fuck are you" Jake said looking a strange cross between hostility and curiosity. "Well… since you asked so kindly I supose I should tell you." Naruto said. Suddenly everything went dark… a single spot light shone on Naruto. "I am the sole heir, the king, the prodigy, the baddest motha fuka out there and most importantly your br-." "We don't have time for this, Jake my name is Sherry Birkin and the USA's government needs your blood, because your actual name is Jake Wesker and you just like your father are immune to any virus." Said the blond now identified as Sherry.

Suddenly Sherry and Jake felt as if an invisible force was slowly smothering them (like a gold digging spouse who only married them for the money, then drugged them and put a pillow on their face and "accidentally" rolls on to the pillow in the middle of the night therefore smothering you and collecting the insurance money while getting away scott free. (AN please don't kill someone like this I'm like 73% sure that I would be liable.) Naruto was unleashing about 0.001% of his Killer Intent his Rinnegan was glowing effectively scaring the shit out of Sherry and freaking Jake out. "Who the fuck are you" Jake said trying to act unfazed by the Blonde boy but his shaking betrayed his fear.

"My name is Naruto Wesker and you're my brother, apparently." Jake just looked confused "my mother never told me I had a brother." "She wouldn't know we are after all only half brothers, now you probably don't like me and I definitely don't like you and to be honest with you since you haven't gone through the enhancements your useless and the worst part is you're not even that smart, I mean ,the fuck, you haven't even attempted to create the ultimate being yet." Jake just gave him a WTF look for a second and said "what the fuck are you talki- no you know what screw it you look 12 and we need to get out of here so those 8 eyed bastards can't get to us." Naruto deciding to screw with them said "Oh man I forgot this house is crawling with those things." He disappeared for a fraction of a second and the next thing Jake and Sherry knew they were falling down a garbage disposal screaming. As soon as they landed Jake yelled at Naruto saying "Why and how did you do that because I have seen people move extremely fast but that was insane." "T-Virus" was Naruto's short reply. "So what do we do from here?" Asked Sherry. Naruto just looked at her and said. "Well I plan on getting you two out of her along with Chris Redfield and whoever his second in command is then I plan on destroying the city just to piss Neo-Umbrella off, now if that's all lets be off." Jake and Sherry could only nod dumbly and follow.

_**Ebonia slums**_

__They had just finished fighting a large amount Juavos when a an armored chopper flew at them and stopped just above them with its miniguner pointing his gun at them. Nobody moved for a second then Naruto started slowly going through hand seal's so the gunner wouldn't panic and shoot Jake or Sherry, as he continued through the seals he paused put hands into one final seal, took a deep breath and yelled _**"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation". **_What happened next would forever be ingrained in Jake and Sherry's memories. A 30 ft. wide stream of fire came from Naruto's mouth moving ridiculously fast until it hit the chopper it then expanded to about the size of a Zepplin and consumed the Helicopter as this happened all Jake and Sherry could hear were the roaring flames and a glass shattering scream. When the fire cleared up there was nothing left of the chopper except for ash and two burnt corpses. They stared at Naruto in awe and terror. "H-How did you do that and what are you?" Asked Sherry. " well trade secret and a god, but that's not important right now let's continue on." Answered Naruto.

As they entered a large building they heard a terrified scream Sherry was about to rush in to help him but a firm hand on her shoulder told her not to. Naruto decided to lead from there as they turned a corner they saw a giant juavo with a metal hand that had needle like fingers, that had a man impaled through multiple places it turned towards them and charged them at full speed Naruto yelled "RUN!" They turned around and went as fast as they could out of the building and towards a dropoff. "We have to jump it" yelled Jake "no way" yelled Sherry. "You would rather take your chances with him?" Naruto asked. Sherry thought for a second and said "screw it" they jumped and landed in building. The Ustanak however didn't like them getting away, as he pounded on the wall cracks started to appear "…Well we're screwed huh." Was Jake's imput. "Look Jake I'll cover you and Sherry so get a move on while I stall the big guy." Said Naruto. "And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Jake. Silence was his only answer, Naruto suddenly started running at the wall and just before he hit the wall he lunged at it breaking through the wall tackling the Ustanak into a nearby building that collapsed on impact.

As Naruto pushed off the last piece of ruble he stood up. Deciding to take a quick brake he sat on a small pile of rocks. Suddenly he felt an insane level of pain in his chest; he felt his life slipping away from him. He fell to his knees and threw up a gallon of blood, in a last effort to see what happened to him he turned his head. And lo-behold there stood the Ustanak sick deformed face in a twisted grin, and in its claw he was holding Naruto's heart sill beating. As the last of his life left his eyes his last coherent thought was 'Damn it h-he got me', he then fell forward with blood leaking out of his mouth and covering the ground. The Ustanak just turned around and left he had a job to finish.

**AN: well it might be a cliffhanger or it might be the end you decide. If you want frequently updated small chapters or larger ones with longer update times don't worry either way the story will be the same length just if you want it in it in large or small sittings.**


End file.
